That Kiss Yuri on Ice!
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: After that kiss in the ice rink, Yuri can t believe that Viktor give him a kiss... A kiss of him, the person who he...


**"That Kiss..."**

 _"That kiss... Viktor..."_

Those three words were the only could Yuri can think of, after the euphoria of his second place in the Chinese cup, after interviews, congratulations, and the stillness toward the room where they was staying.

Because Yuri Katsuki not had the courage to look just a glance at Viktor Nikiforov, or talk to him for something more than in the interviews was "normal." It was as if no one had noticed of that kiss on the icerink, because nobody had mentioned it.

 _"And, if it didn´t happen and only was the moment and, I imagined it?"_

There was so much to think about and so much to clarify, but when the elevator ended its journey, in the emptiness of the top floor of a hotel on the shores of the bay, Yuri had no more choice, and stay alone -at last- with his trainer .

With him…

-Well, we're finally here. It was a longer day, well, night. Do not you think so, Yuri?- Viktor said, taking off his coat and leaving it on the nearest sofa of the door, while Yuri just passed by and walked to the huge window that showed the city like little colored lights at night... All for not wanting to look at the gray haired.

-Yes, very long- the apprentice replied nervously, shaking his hands and refusing to turn, trying to make the thoughts about that moment after his second performance didn´t betray him and making turn to Nikiforov and...

But if something has Viktor is that he usually very perceptive and that refusal of part of his pupil to look him, everything and nothing, made him understand. And, standing behind him, slowly and gently, he embraced him, leaving his chin on left shoulder of the black hair boy.

-Viktor…- whispered Yuri, flushed and nervous.

-All the way I felt you elude me, but, being alone, I see that I wasn´t wrong. What happened Yuri?- asked the Russian, and his pupil quickly broke away from him, taking three steps and turning to see him, leaving to his right side the landscape of that Chinese city in the incipient dawn.

-Nothing happens; it was just the excitement and the tiredness. I'll go to sleep now- replied the Japanese, nervous, unable to hold the gaze of those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to grieve every second passed, but, who couldn´t the brown eyes boy, let go.

-Is it because of the kiss a while ago? - Viktor questioned frightened, shocking Yuri at same time, astonished, and confirming what had happened hours earlier. That it wasn´t just a dream…

-That kiss... Viktor...- Yuri said, with a fragile little voice, in the blush of her cheeks and the brightness of her pupils.

-That kiss, I felt that I wanted to give it to you, not just to surprise you, only because it was something that I had been longing for- confessed Nikiforov, opening his soul in a somewhat desperate tone, worried that he had molested his apprentice with that little gesture, ignoring that it was opposite. Yuri could see Viktor's hands, so beautiful and white, touch his chest to explain it, and his smile, always safe and present, denoting his anguish, something that could only make him beat his heart faster and feel that, despite the fact that they was separated for three steps, the blue-eyes could hear this beat. - I'm sorry if this has bothered you Yuri, but…

-No, I! - exclaimed the pupil, disconcerting even more his coach, with a glint in his brown eyes that the Russian had never looked at before. -I, I can´t believe that this happened, because, I had such a magical night, and because... because I've always admired you so much, that, even at this moment, I think I'm dreaming Viktor...

The Russian boy, stunned, only managed to shorten the distance between their bodies, giving these small but enormous three steps, and with his hand, almost trembling, he managed to touch the left, warm and soft cheek of Yuri, to comfort him, keeping there his hand, and, in a sweet tone, his feel, confess him.

-You're not dreaming Yuri. And if you do, dream at my side, and this moment returns to something that, on waking tomorrow, we can both remember it, because it was true, because, it has happened...

-Viktor…- said, almost without voice and interrupting him, Katsuki, looking into the eyes of that man who had always seemed to him unattainable, whom he had admired; who had kissed him that night.

-Let me confirm that what I see in your eyes when you look at me, is what I feel in my chest when I see you skating; that the feeling lived in that fragile and short kiss a while ago, is the same that vibrates in this moment in both... Let me know that you feel it, Yuri...- expressed Viktor, in the sweetest and full of love tone that Yuri had never heard in his life. Filling his eyes with tears full of feelings and love...

-Viktor, I, I... I feel the same as you, even if I can´t believe it, and even though I feel I'm dreaming...- said the black-haired man, taking up the lapels of the blue-eyed jacket, leaving an almost imperceptible distance between his flushed faces.- Please tell me I'm not dreaming...

-You're not dreaming Yuri; I can prove it to you- said Nikiforov, returning his trusty, kind smile, as he took the two boy's cheeks with his hands, and, in the most tenderness way, bathed by the full moon and being them the stars, kiss him.

Kissing, without time passing...

As the fingers of each touched the other, filling their hands with all this love. As their breaths shortened and merged in their hearts in a unison throbbing. At that moment where his love sparkle more than anything in that city.

There could only be something more beautiful in the world than watching Viktor skate, and that was, watching Viktor kiss Yuri so lovingly. And of course, feel the love of Katsuki for Nikiforov.

A love born in the ice...

Looking at each other smiling after that kiss that seemed endless...

-I'm sorry I missed that fourfold flip- Katsuki said, making her coach laugh.

-And I'm sorry you thought I didn´t trust you. I promise you it will not happen again, but in return, you'll have to let me teach you how to do that flip- Nikiforov reproached, smiling as only he could.

-You know that, always yes, Viktor…

-And now, you'll have to sleep in my bed tonight- added the Russian.

-What?!-exclaimed the dark-haired man, while, without further question, his coach carried him by the arm to the bedroom, so that he could contemplate him as many nights as he could sleep.

Although that night, the dream is the only thing that would not be seen in that bed...

 _Yuri on Ice!_

 _Viktor X Yuri_


End file.
